


Meeting Morgana

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Meetings Upon Meetings [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Badass Morgana (Merlin), Crack Crossover, Gen, Horcruxes, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Immortal Morgana (Merlin), Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Merlin & Morgana Friendship (Merlin), Morgana meets Voldemort, Redeemed Morgana (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: Basically just a One Shot of Morgana going to see Voldemort sometime before/during the War. Still somewhat sane Voldemort.
Series: Meetings Upon Meetings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890712
Kudos: 43





	Meeting Morgana

Morgana sighed and pushed open the ornate door of the manor she was currently in. How someone could prefer to stay here… She shivered. Maybe she preferred Uther to this moron but then again… They’re both similar enough to hate both of them.

On the end of the room was an exceedingly garish throne that held a good-looking young man. His head snapped up as soon as the door was being opened "Crucio," he hissed, pointing his wand at the intruder.

Morgana waved her hand, batting the spell away as if it were nothing "Really? I heard you had a fetish but I didn't expect it to be this bad... there are other ways of torturing people than a mediocre spell, you know?"

“Who are you?” Voldemort demanded, narrowing his red eyes on the young woman “How did you get here?”

“Oh, it was easy… If you’re as awesome as me,” Morgana grinned, ducking another spell that was hurled in her direction “Okay, rude. We are having a conversation. No hexing, cursing and jinxing.” She waved her hand, before pocketing the Dark Lord’s wand with a smug smirk in his direction “Now, are you ready to listen?”

Voldemort gritted his teeth at her “Who are you?”

“Man, why didn’t I send Merlin this time and took Grindelwald?” she shook her head in disappointment “At least that one had a brain.”

“Excuse me?” Voldemort snapped, his magic sparking around him.

Morgana raised her eyebrows, unimpressed with the show of power “You’re excused.”

They stared at each other for a moment with Voldemort trying to figure out why the woman was here and who she was. And she mentioned Merlin going to see Grindelwald… Something was up and he wasn’t sure whether he liked it. Something he definitely didn’t like was not knowing what was happening. He hated not knowing.

“If you’re not going to say anything, I will,” Morgana told him “You listen to me now because if I have to repeat myself, I’ll be very annoyed.” She shot him a pleasant shark-like grin “Actually, this is a warning from me to you.”

“I’m listening,” Voldemort waved his hand, trying to seem like he had the upper hand. He was failing miserably by the amusement in the woman’s eyes.

Morgana nodded “Good. Very good. Here it goes then. Make another Horcrux and I will be forced to step in.”

Voldemort froze “Pardon?”

“You’re pardoned… Again,” Morgana nodded, letting her magic swirl around the room, pressing against the Dark Lord with a force that had him gasping “Neither Merlin nor I will stand idly by and watch you and that idiot Dumbledore destroy the Wizarding World. We have been protecting Wizarding Britain for centuries and we will be very mad if you fuck it up. Understood?”

“Dumbledore is…”

“I’m aware,” Morgana huffed “We will deal with him later. But now it’s your turn. We don’t appreciate your goals and I can tell you that you’ll fail. For some reason unknown to me muggle subjugation always fails. Trust me, I tried.”

Voldemort’s eyes gleamed at the last sentence “Why not join me? You’re as good as my equal. I’m sure together we could manage…”

Morgana started laughing “Oh, you’re cute. Really, you are.”

“Hold on, you’re Morgana LeFay,” Voldemort breathed when something clicked in his mind. She had mentioned Merlin before and the fact that they had been protecting the Wizarding World for centuries “I thought you hated Merlin.”

“Common misconception,” Morgana shrugged “He is neither light nor am I dark. There is no black and white with magic, only shades of grey. The sooner you understand that, the better. These so-called ‘Light’ and ‘Dark’ Lords are really getting on my nerves.”

“What do you mean?” Voldemort asked curiously “Of course there’s light and dark.”

Morgana crossed her arms “Name one dark spell.”

“Killing Curse,” Voldemort shot back immediately.

“Grey,” Morgana corrected “It was created for cattle in a time where meat was often poisonous because the animal had an illness that transferred through the blood. With the Killing Curse, it was a moot point.”

Voldemort tilted his head curiously “What are you going to do with Dumbledore?”

“What we should have done years ago,” Morgana grumbled “That old man got too big for his boots.”

“He’s always been like that,” Voldemort pointed out.

Morgana’s lips twitched “Oh, I’m aware. Merlin is planning as it is. I’m not allowed to make the plans… Neither is Gellert.”

“Gell…” Voldemort trailed off, his eyes widening “Isn’t he supposed to be imprisoned.”

Morgana raised a finger to her lips “Shh.”


End file.
